Dinosaur
| romanji = Kyōryūzoku | japanese translated = Dinosaur Tribe | english = Dinosaur | french = Dinosaure | german = Dinosaurier | italian = Dinosauro | portuguese = Dinossauro | korean = 공룡족 | spanish = Dinosaurio | arabic = }} Dinosaur is a type of monster that primarily relies on brute strength, and sometimes Monster Effects, to help a duelist prevail in a Duel. There are many high-level Dinosaur-Type monsters, so the general strategy for them is to Summon their high-Level monsters as quickly as possible using cards like "Hunting Instinct" or "Big Evolution Pill", overpowering the opponent's weaker monsters before they have a chance to defend themselves. Dinosaurs are predominantly EARTH-Attribute monsters (those that are or resemble Pterosaurs are WIND, with exception of "Jurrac Ptera"), but the release of the "Jurrac" Archetype has led to a surge of FIRE Dinosaur-Type monsters. Dinosaur cards are most notably played by Rex Raptor, Tyranno Hassleberry, Scorch and Chills. Short of extremely powerful Nomi monsters, high-level Fusion Monsters, or Dragons, Dinosaur-Type monsters are second to none in terms of overwhelming brute force. They possess the only monster that completely breaks the rule of 3000 ATK, "Super Conductor Tyranno"; their Field Spell Card "Jurassic World" grants a higher ATK and DEF bonus than any other for specific Monster Types; and they have a powerful searcher, "Fossil Dig", a Spell Card that can add any Level 6 or lower Dinosaur-Type monster from the Deck to the hand. In addition, Dinosaurs can search monsters through "Miracle Jurassic Egg", which builds up counters to be Tributed for a big Dinosaur-Type monster, or "Babycerasaurus", which combos well with "Torrential Tribute" or "Dark Hole". Unlike other Monster Types in which high-Level monsters risk being useless in the hand, Dinosaur-Type monsters have numerous options for getting around Tribute requirements that make high-Level monsters the bread and butter of the Deck. Jurrac, the first Dinosaur archetype, was released in Duel Terminal - Demon Roar God Revival!!, Duel Terminal - Champion of Chaos!!, Duel Terminal - Dragunity of the Hurricane, and Duel Terminal - Charge of the Genex in the OCG, while the TCG received them in in Hidden Arsenal 2, 3, and 4. Jurracs focus on battle and low-Level Special Summons, and encompass all Dinosaur-Type Tuners and Synchro Monsters. Evol is a new multi-Type archetype that contains the Dinosaur-Type "Evolsaur" monsters. The Reptile-Type "Evoltile" monsters Special Summon ('evolve into') "Evolsaur" monsters, triggering the Evolsaur effects. For example, if an "Evoltile" monster 'evolves' into "Evolsaur Diplo", it can destroy an opponent's Spell/Trap Card. The Dinosaur-Type "Evolsaur" monsters are primarily used as Xyz Materials for the Xyz Summon of Dragon-Type "Evolzar" monsters. For example,"Evolzar Laggia" requires 2 Level 4 Dinosaurs, and it can detach both its Xyz Materials to negate and destroy a Spell, Trap, Normal Summon, or Special Summon. One unique Dinosaur-Type monster, "Tyranno Infinity", gains a massive 1000 ATK boost for each banished Dinosaur-Type monster, making Dinosaur-Type monsters viable even with the debilitating effects of "Macro Cosmos" and related cards. "Tyranno Infinity" also works extremely well with "Survival Instinct"; the two can end games in one blow if used at the right time. "Babycerasaurus" can be combined with "Skull Lair" to simultaneously recruit and power up "Tyranno Infinity". In the Falsebound Kingdom, Dinosaur-Type monsters are treated as Dragon-Type monsters. Example Playing Style Dinosaur-Type monsters have very few support that puts them at a competitive level, however with recent releases of the Evolzar Xyz and Rescue Rabbit the type has started to show more potential being the best deck of the Format. With Rescue Rabbit you can summon two Normal Dinosaurs from your deck to XYZ into either Evolzar Laggia if you want to negate any card your opponent plays or Evolzar Dolkka if you're having trouble with Monster Effects. You can also use Tour Guide from the Underworld to make either Leviair the Sea Dragon if you want to make another Evolzar Xyz, Number 17: Leviathan Dragon if you need to beatstick, Wind-Up Zenmaines if you need to destroy a troublesome card or Number 20: Giga-Brilliant if you want to boost your Xyz Monsters' attack. Dino Rabbit deck is further more dangerous when combined with Defensive Spell and Trap such as Forbidden Lance and Fiendish Chain. Monster Cards * Babycerasaurus * Miracle Jurassic Egg * Black Stego * Black Ptera * Gilasaurus * Hyper Hammerhead * Hydrogeddon * Oxygeddon * Black Veloci * Destroyersaurus (search card for Jurassic World) * Sabersaurus * Tyranno Infinity * Dark Driceratops * Frostosaurus * Sauropod Brachion * Super-Ancient Dinobeast With Big Evolution Pill/Gilasaurus * Black Tyranno * Jurrac Tyrannus * Ultimate Tyranno * Super Conductor Tyranno * Jurrac Titano Spell Cards * Big Evolution Pill * Jurassic World * Tail Swipe * Solidarity * Trade-In * Demise of the Land * Fossil Dig * Dimensional Fissure (If you're using "Tyranno Infinity") Trap Cards * Survival Instinct * Hunting Instinct * Seismic Shockwave * Volcanic Eruption * Battle Mania * Fossil Excavation * A Hero Emerges * Grave of the Super Ancient Organism * Tyrant's Temper * Seven Tools of the Bandit * Skull Lair (If you are using "Tyranno Infinity") Dino-Rabbit Monsters * Sabersaurus * Kabazauls * Rescue Rabbit * Tour Guide from the Underworld * Sangan * Jurrac Guaiba * Maxx "C" * Effect Veiler * Neo-Spacian Grand Mole * Gorz the Emissary of Darkness * Thunder King Rai-Oh * Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning Spell Cards * Forbidden Chalice * Forbidden Lance * Smashing Ground * Gold Sarcophagus * Dimensional Fissure * Pot of Avarice * Mind Control Trap Cards * Macro Cosmos * Chain Disappearance * Fiendish Chain * Vanity's Emptiness * Trap Dustshoot * Starlight Road * Black Horn of Heaven Category:Types Category:Deck Type